


Chaggie Day: Routine

by CryptidMetaphor



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Chaggie Day, Comfort, F/F, Happy Hotel, Love and Happiness, RainbowMoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidMetaphor/pseuds/CryptidMetaphor
Summary: I wrote something a few weeks ago in preparation for Chaggie day, and here it is!
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Chaggie Day: Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write as of late because emotions, but at least I got this done beforehand lol Please enjoy

A clear routine in Hell was hard to come by. You could wake up at any moment and find that your routine was  _ fucked _ because something new and dangerous and life-threatening was happening every day. Once, when Vaggie had recently fallen down, she’d woken up to some kind of snake demon picking her pocket. Just--the audacity of the demons in Hell. Not that she was surprised. She could still find where she buried the snake head. 

When she was helping Charlie with the hotel, a basic routine began to form.  _ Basic _ of basics, to say the least. They had a shower and morning coffee, obviously, and if they had time Charlie would insist on cuddles on the couch. If they got that far, then it would take at least an hour for Vaggie to convince the princess to pry away from the admittedly cozy spot. However some days they enjoyed nothing more than just sitting there all morning, watching dumb videos on VoxTube. It was difficult to get anything done, but it was a comfort that not a lot of demons could afford down here.

After Alastor and his cronies arrived, a lot of what little routine they had was shaken. Besides the obvious problems Vaggie had with these people, having to readjust wasn’t a big deal. They still had coffee together, while running around and making redesigns and renovations with the hotel. It was easy with that little cyclops around to pick up the useless debris hanging around. Even with the hard labor out of the way, however, there were a lot of things Charlie and Vaggie had to do. Almost literal mountains of paperwork, a shit ton of red tape and just--numerous headaches that they both saw coming but were hoping was further down the line and would last a shorter amount of time than it was. A lot of time was spent worrying about what would go up on the billboards, setting up an online page and making sure it was set up  _ correctly.  _ Vaggie wouldn’t stand for anything to turn out like that I.M.P. one on the other side of town.

Their regular sleep patterns became skewed fairly quickly.. A grievous understatement, really, but they were spending several days without sleep before one of them would pass out either on the couch or at the desk in Charlie’s office. A lot of the time Vaggie would pass out and wake up tucked into bed maybe a few hours later, without Charlie there with her. The moth wished she could say that she’d done the same for her girlfriend, but damn that princess could pull five all-nighters in a row and not really be bothered by it. At least until she passed the fuck out at the end of the fifth day.

Also a blatant understatement was just saying Vaggie missed their routine. Those mornings just snuggling on the couch, drinking coffee and watching dumb cat and puppy videos online. It was worth it. Even if she didn’t enjoy the thought of this talk-show edge-lord creep having anything to do with this hotel, she had to admit that these changes and these renovations weren’t so bad. At least they captured the motif of the Magne family. Those rats that were always a problem were getting taken care of too!

Last night had been no different for their dice roll of a routine. Charlie and Vaggie had spent all day setting up flyers everywhere advertising the hotel, and came home to a shrimp risotto Angel had made. Vaggie had ended up taking it into her room, not interested in eating with a bunch of rowdy men yelling at each other. Charlie hadn’t come with her, which was fine but--well, Vaggie missed the company, she couldn’t lie. A huge part of her missed the time they spent together, but she didn’t want someone as outgoing and socially needy as Charlie to just do anything because Vaggie wanted it. 

She couldn’t do that to her. Charlie needed more than just one person to socialize with. Besides, it didn’t seem like Charlie noticed that Vaggie even left so it was probably best to let the princess be and have fun. 

And so Vaggie enjoyed her food by herself in her room and fell asleep by herself. It was a bit difficult to get to sleep, feeling a bit lonely as she did, but she eventually relaxed enough to fall into a deep slumber. A dreamless but anxious sleep persisted through the night, and as always Vaggie woke up before her alarm. It was warm, and she felt somewhat restricted as she tried to stretch out. As she moved around a bit more, she felt a long, warm sigh on the back of her neck, and the arms she only now noticed tightened gently around her waist.

Oh. Charlie was here. Warmth spread through Vaggie’s chest as she ran her fingers along Charlie’s hands, smiling softly. It felt like it’d been too long since they woke up like this. She wanted to stay like this all morning, but they had a job to do. Still, it wouldn’t be a crime to wait until the alarm went off. Turning in Charlie’s hold until they were facing each other, Vaggie nestled her face into the crook of her girl’s shoulder, sighing softly. She felt the arms tighten around her again, pulling her in closer. Maybe her girlfriend was awake but they could stay here for a minute more.

Another sleepy sigh puffed against the top of Vaggie’s head and she felt Charlie press a kiss into her hair. “Mornin’, sleepyhead~” Charlie sang, “I was wondering when you’d wake up. Did you sleep okay?” 

Vaggie hummed and hugged Charlie’s waist, trying to scoot as close as possible. “I slept okay. Did you have fun with the staff last night?” 

“Yeah, but…” She felt Charlie’s arm squeeze her tight, “You weren’t there. You left pretty early.” Oh. That wasn’t the intention at all-- “Were you overwhelmed?” 

“A little.” Vaggie sighed, the breath making a few wild locks of Charlie’s hair flutter just a bit. “A lot’s been happening with the hotel. It’s a lot.”

“It’s exciting, isn’t it!?” Charlie giggled softly, then just as quickly the laughter died down, “But--I know what you mean. It’s a lot of work for how  _ few _ patrons we actually have. Like,  _ only _ Angel Dust.”

“It’s all an uphill battle from here,” Vaggie chuckled softly.

A small laugh buzzed in the back of Charlie’s throat as well. “Like it wasn’t that already.” A hand began to gently comb through Vaggie’s hair. A soft rumble started up in the moth’s chest. It felt so good like this. If only they could just stay like this for just a few more minutes. Just a small little look back into their previous, more solid routine.

They did get that next few minutes to themselves. Just enjoying their presence, the proximity. The warmth of each other. For as long as she could Vaggie just listened to the pattern of Charlie’s heartbeat. It felt warm--much warmer than normal but that was usually mornings with her girlfriend. Especially when they slept fairly late in the morning. While slightly uncomfortable, there was something nostalgic and comforting about it.

Wait--it was  _ alarmingly _ warm for how early it was. She quickly pried herself away from Charlie, who made a surprised, slightly annoyed noise as the moth scrambled for her phone. 

“It’s nine-thirty!!!” Vaggie cried, her fingers gripping the phone as panic seized in her chest. They’d overslept! By a lot! “ _ Carajo! _ My alarm didn’t go off. Charlie, get up we need to--” As Vaggie moved to jump out of bed, she felt a tug on her night gown.

“Vaggie, Vaggie,” Charlie pulled on the nightgown, silently urging Vaggie to sit back down, “Take it easy, baby. I turned the alarm off.”

“What?” Vaggie twisted around, frowning deeply, “But--the hotel--it’s barely off the ground.” 

“We’ve been working really hard,” With another tug, Charlie managed to get Vaggie to sit back down, and then pulled the frazzled moth into her lap. “There.” She wrapped her arms around the moth’s hips and pulled her close, their bodies pressing so perfectly together. Vaggie felt her heart flutter a bit. It felt like it’d been too long since they were like this… “It’s been a long time since we actually spent time together. I feel really bad about that. So I talked to Alastor and he agreed to no shady business while we take the day off.”

Vaggie  _ almost _ said “Why would you trust him to not be shady” but--well, he’d been  _ okay _ so far.  _ So far. _ There was a lot she still didn’t trust him with but she couldn’t deny that they were seeing a lot of big and  _ good _ changes in the hotel’s favor. Still, she couldn’t help but worry. Obviously she was wearing her feelings on her sleeve, because Charlie cupped her face and smiled at her.

“Trust me, Vaggie. He won’t cause trouble, he knows better. Please, stay with me for the day?” Charlie pressed a soft kiss against Vaggie’s cheek before the taller woman nestled her face into the crook of the moth’s neck, sighing softly.

Well--how could Vaggie say no to that? Of course she trusted Charlie, and she’d give anything to just spend a day with her after all this  _ Hellish  _ work they put in. Maybe a day off, even if they just went to check up on things later, wouldn’t be so bad. 

Vaggie leaned into her girlfriend and sighed softly when Charlie  _ squeezed  _ her. Yeah. If this was their routine now, then that was fine. They worked hard to make this hotel possible, and they were still working. That was their routine now, as hectic and unpredictable as it was. Once again she sighed softly as she felt Charlie’s fingers combing through her hair, feeling a soft warmth in her chest.

She could deal with this. 


End file.
